With more and more conventional content playback apparatuses such as hard disk recorders offering multifunctionality, and simultaneously executing various kinds of processing such as playback processing, recording processing, dubbing processing, viewing processing, and so forth, efficient resource utilization has become a problem. Here, a resource means DMA (Direct Memory Access), a CPU (Central Processing Unit), a bus band, a decoder, an encoder, or the like, used in execution of the above processing.
When a function that performs real-time processing, such as a playback/recording function, is operated at the same time as another function, measures are taken to limit simultaneously operated functions in order to prevent real-time processing being affected from the standpoint of efficient resource utilization.
Also, with network coordination functions, it has become possible to connect a plurality of video recording apparatuses in a network, and utilize home network service coordination such as DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance). As a network linking function, a video recording apparatus can, for example, acquire video data recorded in another video recording apparatus via a network, and play back the acquired video data itself (see Patent Literature 1, for example).